metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid: Other M
ANY INFO PUBLISHED HERE RELATING FROM THE GAME'S RELEASE VERSION SHOULD BE MARKED AS SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This page has been manually archived. Archives: 1 Release date Has no one seen the news, metroid other m may not come out til at least september, but I am not sure. Is it ok to trust neo gaf? Also is it okay to trust walmart or bestbuy over game stop. Omegafusiontroid. :Yes, we've seen the news. Check Forum:Minor Metroid News. As per usual, we have to wait for Nintendo to announce a delay before we can change anything. If this a rumor, they probably won't. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Weird things go on through my mind... Okay so I had this dream (I seldom ever dream but I did this time) and it was about the game. Here's the crazy part: Samus was in an Oubliette-looking place called the "Buckley" like the medicine. And she was fighting ULF 27 and she scanned it and it said its name was "Snorbsi". Crazy things go on through my mind... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) SAMUS SPOKE IN SM Trivia *Because Samus speaks in the trailer, this will mark the first Metroid series game where Samus actually speaks vocally (not counting Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion, as she spoke in text boxes; her voice was previously only heard as grunts of pain in the Metroid Prime trilogy, or the Zero Suit Samus taunts in Brawl). In Super Metroid she says "The last metroid is in captivity... The Galaxy is at peace". :That wasn't Samus that was the narrator, if you listen carefully you'll notice that the voice sounds masculine and also it is voice acted by a guy who has a character inspired by him. Metroid101 19:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I always figured that helped explain why everyone thought that she was a he, because she used a synthesizer to help hide her identity. Doesn't make nearly as much sense these days, but back then it made perfect sense to me! I still consider it as being Samus while in her suit, though, since that's just how I always thought it was and I like my nostalgia. -- Somarinoa 11:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Controls do you think we could start a new topic on the page called controls instead of just mentioning the nes controller and remove the wii motion plus which isn't in the game anyways Omegafusiontroid 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Deja Vu Does this game remind you of Fusion? I don't mean as in game play, but in almost every other way. Similiar place, enviroments, commander, ect. Do you agree?-- page/ '' 02:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ya but also heavily reminds me of zero mission (Omegafusiontroid 04:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC)). Only this time Adam will die(maybe,Probably) Marx Wraith 01:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Fusion Ending? I was thinking that maybe just like how they did the reenactment of the Super Metroid ending that they could do the same with the Metroid Fusion opening (you know, you see her getting infected by an X, she gets the Fusion Suit, etc). Also, if you get 100% items, they could show the SA-X escaping it's chamber and whatnot. Dr.Pancake 02:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Please talk about the article and not your speculations, that is for the Forums Metroid101 02:20, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, but you gotta admit it's not too far-fetch. Dr.Pancake 02:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, can I get a link to the Other M forum then? Because I can't seem to find it through a typical search. Because I have something I want to bring up but it might be better for this forum you speak of. -- Somarinoa 11:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I had an idea where the 100% ending shows an X coming out of SR388 rock and infecting the Hornoad that Samus kills... --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 02:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That actually seems more reasonable than the one I said, but I would really like to see a 3D SA-X and maybe they can zoom to its face like they did in Fusion. Dr.Pancake 02:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I admit it is cool and not Far-Fetch. Metroid101 02:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Plot There is only one (maybe more) thing that we may know about the later part of the game. Its quite obvious, because it was stated in Fusion, that Adam somehow sacrificed his life for the sake of Samus. Since Adam is seen alive at the beginning of the game, and he is dead in afterward, in Fusion, his death takes place in this game, or possibly another installment. Its quite possible that he will play an integral part in the ending of the game. gammer10 00:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Areas In the newest trailer on metroid.jp there's a scene showing a computer screen in the background and it looks like it has a list of areas. I'll get a link/time ref in a minute. One of the areas was called 'Biosphere' if memory serves me correctly. Of course there are the ones mentioned in the Article, but this scene has at lease five more. gammer10 00:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Multiple or Single Location(s)?Marx Wraith 23:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) One thing I've been wondering ever since I saw a trailer of the tropical rainforest area being holographically created. Will this game take place solely on the Bottle Ship with the different areas being simulated or will the action shift to a real planet later on. I know it's way too soon to know, but what does everyone else think about this? Marx Wraith 01:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Even if I'd like it to take place in different places (let's say, different planets or stations), I think it is going to be set entirely on Bottle Ship, following the one-planet or one-station only style of the original Metroid games (Super Metroid, Fusion, etc.). Greetings.--'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 01:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Hmm,seems reasonable. Marx Wraith 01:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Although now to my understanding it sounds like the Bottle ship will self-desruct.....hmmm I guess I'll just wait and see when I get it. : :Power Bombs? The article says that power bombs can be used in the demo. Where exactly are they used, i've never seen power bombs in any of the demo videos. Metroid Master 12:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It was probably mentioned in an interview. I read somewhere that the Power Bomb would be used by holding down the button that allows Samus to drop Bombs. Metroid Fan 15:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) POSSIBLE SPOILER (albeit partially predicatble): There are simulated environments on the Bottle Ship like in Metroid Fusion. There are tropical-like environments (I believe someone called it a breeding ground) on the Bottle ship. In one room there was a hologram projector that was hiding the actual dimensions of the room by hiding the industrialized componets of the room and making it look like an entirely natural setting. END SPOILER 23:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Other M logo font Hello. I was wondering if somebody knew which font is used in the Metroid Other M logo, in the words "Other M". Greetings. --'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 02:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately for you and others like you who want to know what the font is, it is doubtful that anyone will find out that information. It probably doesn't have a name and was most likely designed exclusively by Nintendo. In other words, it's not a font you'll find in say Microsoft Word. Metroid Fan 02:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your answer. I was almost sure it was not going to be "easy" to find. You are right, the font has probably been created by Nintendo. Anyway, I'll try to find a similar one. Thanks and greetings.--'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 02:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Two other "ospheres"? I think there are two other "ospheres" that haven't been named yet. The Ki-Hunters seem to be in a nocturnal environment, for one, and then a Famitsu interview has a screenshot of two Skultera. So it looks like we'll be getting a Hydrosphere and Nocturnosphere too. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Doors Something unusual- none of the screenshots show any doors onboard the station! Metroid room-separating Doors, I mean, not regular doors... since the doors serve as loading buffers, does this mean that we'll have to sit through some sort of loading screen or something?--AdmiralSakai 22:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Metroid II only had a couple missile hatches. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) You're missing his point. In the 3D disc-based games, doors served as disguised load times. Other M lacks doors, so it's possible it will have loading screens instead. I doubt it, though. They might just have not shown doors yet--and I believe there were doors in the playable demo, though I don't remember 100%. I know the hologram training room was blocked off by a door at least. Either way, they also said some rooms will be locatable by disabling holoprojectors to reveal hidden entryways. So for one, that means doors can be hidden, and for two, there is at least SOME sort of room-barrier involved. Dazuro 23:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) There ARE doors. However, unlike many other Metroid games, you don't need to actually shoot many of them at all. They usually open automatically when you walk up to them. Some doors do lock when you pass through them. But I've yet to have ANY loading buffers in game. It's seamless gameplay into cinematic and back so far. 23:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Correction, extremely large rooms (like the trio near where you get the wave beam (not a spoiler, all stuff from Super seems to be in MOM) seem to have some load buffer time on occasion. 01:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) unequiping? the latest trailer seems to sujest the ability to unequip items like before. has it been confirmed? Also, I noticed several returning things from super metroid, like the multi bomb drop, are most of the weapons returning too?CloudHiro 16:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You cannot unequip abilities. Dazuro 21:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The reviews are in! I've been reading all the reviews available online. Most have given the game either a 8 or 8.5. Destructoid hit it pretty hard, though...gave it only a 6.5 I'd post links, but there are too many! DesertLynx83 21:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Anybody else get Nintendo Power? If not, I'll detail a few bits on their review as soon as I get my issue. They seem pretty excited![[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 02:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC)'' ::I heard Nintendo Power gave it a 8.5, but not sure if that's true. DesertLynx83 06:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm gonna have to side with Destructoid here. While it's definitely far and away in story-telling, the gameplay is ultimately bland and repetative when you play it versus most 2D games. Rapidly tap D-Pad in every fight, and keep spamming charge blasts. Yet you can't even use missiles out of first person. Extraxi 03:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I had to admit I didn't think the NP guys were right with the rating before I played the game but now I most certainly do. I think from now on the Metroid series should stay away from placing a game entirely on a space station, and instead stay with the single planet and multiple planet storylines with space station thrown in as a change of scene,that's why I liked Metroid Prime 3 so much because of all the different locals.Marx Wraith 04:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Game Cost So, how much is Metroid: Other M gonna cost? [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 '''Shadows guide me...] 01:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Gamestop has it for $49.99. Ujikintoki 05:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Completion Percentage? I guess this is a section where we discuss our completion percentage on our first playthrough. Mine was 56%. i thought it was pretty good for my first time :It is impossible to not get 100% on your first playthrough, as every item location is marked on your map after the second to last boss. Every. Single. One. And please sign your name. Extraxi 03:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I was speed running so I got a 41% xD Is there a secret ending?? Metroid101 03:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It is impossible to get 100% before the credits, as several of the items rely on having the Power Bombs to access them. I can think of at least three Energy Parts and a couple other items that need to be collected through killing Desbrachians post-credits. Anyway, I finished with 68%. Ujikintoki 05:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I beat it today and finnished with 34%. That could be terrible because i skiped so much, or awesome because i did it with so little. I also did it in 10 hours in the span of 3.5 days, which is great for me. All the other metroids i played took me at least 14 hours over two weeks to finish (yeah, I fail. I know)! (Metroid.pie 19:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC)) ::... You guys know that the game isn't over until the Bottle Ship explodes, right? And that just before Phantoon, every powerup is marked on your map, right? Right? Please tell me you knew that because it was so obvious with the glowing blips all over the map. Extraxi 19:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sorry, when you said "second to last boss" were you referring to Nightmare or the Queen Metroid? The Metroid Queen is the canonical final boss of the game, while Phantoon is just a bonus boss. Also even after the Bottle Ship self-destructs, you can still continue your game, spawning at Samus's ship. Ujikintoki 20:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::... Phantoon is the final boss. It's not a 'bonus' since the game doesn't end, and you're not given the 'Percent Complete' screen until the Bottle Ship self destructs. Extraxi 22:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: Agreed Phantoon IS the Final Boss and with no offense to the Metroid Queen MUCH more epic, it doesn't get better than the boss ripping a part the bridge just to get to Samus,not to mention the countdown right afterwards seems pretty post-Final Boss to me.Marx Wraith 03:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: oh and i got a 51% Marx Wraith 04:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The Deleter Along the way, Samus believes there is a traitor within the 07th Platoon, and nicknames him "the Deleter". The page doesn't clarify who this is or whether Samus was right or wrong about this. Perhaps it should elaborate on this further...? 03:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :We could all easily link directly to the Deleter, and his true identity. But we're all being nice and not handing out spoilers. You'll have to search for the Deleter's page on your own if you really want to know. And for anyone who accidently looks at James' page before playing the game. Extraxi 05:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, wait. It is linked. STOP CONFUSING ME, . Extraxi 05:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :In the game, when Samus and the woman become separated, there is a guy wearing a Galactic Federation Power Suit. Adam then tells her about the lizard and then makes her go descend an elevator. AS SHE GOES DOWN the elevator, she has thoughts about the guy who attacked her and then dubs him "Deleter". Shadowblade777 05:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Video transcript I was just curious if a full transcript of all the cutscenes would be a possible idea. I'd more than happy, and willing to type one up of all the scenes. Also, where might I put it? On this page or make its own page? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Talk Page']]) 07:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Title So is it officially Metroid Other M or Metroid: Other M? We don't call it Metroid: Prime or Metroid: Fusion, after all. The boxart shows no colon, but we're very inconsistent. The article may have a colon but many links do not. Dazuro 22:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: The majority of sources I've seen refer to it as Metroid: Other M. Ujikintoki 23:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: :: It has the colon on the art folio, and that's official Nintendo swag. Plus, I think it just looks better like that! (Metroid.pie 12:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC)) release date in mexico hey, anyone knows why Metroid Other M was released 2 days before United states?(yes mexico has been playing sience august 29) lately they have been having a lot of early releases... I know cause I got it in august 30 when a relative of mine came back from a vacation trip there. --SGP 23:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) What?? I don't know ... but I believe that could be illegal, since Other M was scheduled a release for August 31st and beyond. Metroid101 23:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) that could only be ilegal in US. Mexico always has had different dates, usually 3 days after US. but ever sience Iron Man 2, released in may 7 in US and in April 30 in mexico, (yep, they saw it a week before it was released in US) they have been getting cool release dates very earlier than those of US. --SGP 02:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Other M : A Great game,not THE best Metroid Game I liked this game a lot but I think the Prime series were a better take on the Metroid series as a whole. My main schtick was that the enviroments weren't as varied as I would have liked and that the game was at least half as long as many of the 3D games were. The view modes were also sometimes a little tedious when trying to find small hotspots. The melancholy music as well was strangely missing in strong amounts in certain areas but was outright great when it was there(like with the scenes leading up to the Ridley Fight in Sector 2) Other than that the bosses were great and the characters pretty inspired. Overall a Great game. Marx Wraith 04:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I am totally going to agree with that, the game was AMAZING but there were some things that lacked...For one was the way Samus would talk sometimes, I have never even heard of people talking like that before...But she was narrating so I guess it is suppose to be a little different...To be honest, I loved her talking, it put the whole story together very well...I also (still) love that not all of the elemets were explained, making it a lot like the past games which means that even though there were a lot of very new things added there were still a lot of the past elemets still present! Still agree though that the Prime series was one of the best Metroid games ever made!!!!!!!! :) Evan 06:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well with all the death see's seen starting just from when she was three, I think her narration voice was spot on becuase she is telling the story after the fact and knows what will happen so she is depressed(notice the difference when she talks in the present scene in the game?). Yes the mysteries were well enveloping escpecially the whodunit deleter side of the story. Best moment is of course the Ridley showdown. Samus imagining herself as that same scared child when she met him was great and Anthoney's taunts agaisnt the Ridster were great ("You got no Style" XD) I would like them continue this style but base it on planets with more roaming aspects instead,none the less I think this is more of a blueprint for the next Tecmo outing in the Metroid universe. I really like the game, but there are a few things that detract from it. *spoilers ahead* The first is the lack of a scan visor, for obvious reasons. The second is that Samus sounds like my friend Manting, and her voice is just generally somewhat annoying to me. Then there's her overly-emotional reaction to Adam's death, which seems out of character with her personality as revealed in the Primes and the 2-D games. I also dislike the music (too ambient and depressing), to the point where I play other music over top of it from my computer whenever I play. There were also some nitpick inconsitencies with Fusion (you'd think after she saw Nightmare she'd start to suspect that the illicit research was being continued)... However, I really liked to see a bit more of the Federation and its dark underbelly, enjoyed the story component, and although I like it when Metroid leaves us to put pieces together I didn't find that at all lacking in Other M. Graphics and scenery are excellent, and although I find melee attacks a bit odd I like that the game (usually) doesn't force you to use them. Overall, it's not as good as it could be, but it's more than good enough.--AdmiralSakai 19:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I missed the scan visor learning the names and stats behind the enemies because it was one of the most enjoyable aspects of Metroid Prime as series. Marx Wraith 23:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't like Metroid: Fusion 1.5 (why they can't create a new story... only change the X to the MB) but what's the point here? Wiki aren't forums or?--SoranPanoko 23:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Cloning Should cloning now warrant a page because, its all over Metroid Other M and the Space Pirates :P Metroid101 00:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Probably not. The cloning used by the GF looks pretty similar to terrestrial technology and its projected development path that the generic Wikipedia article should suffice.--AdmiralSakai 00:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) But the pirates cloned too... like, remember the Mochtroid? Metroid101 01:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Mochtroids were their attempt at creating Metroids, not cloning. Though 101 is correct, Other M is completely based off cloning everything for a bioweapon program, as well as creating new species. It should warrant a section in the main article, but not a page. 01:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Original Sound Track I have it in Mp3 format, where should/ could it go on the wiki? Land Shark7896 06:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I believe the standard operating procedure is to upload it somewhere else (usually YouTube), and then create articles naming and linking to each song. A lot of people post YouTube compilations, so as strange as it sounds the true value of an actual OST comes from knowing the titles of the songs.--AdmiralSakai 01:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You can't upload MP3 files. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you're able to download mp3 files? I've been trying to do that for years!!! What are you doing??? Also, where did you get the Original Soundtrack??? -- Rainbowroad6w (talk) 13:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) It seems like they kinda got lazy with a lot of the music, at points I found myself traveling through huge portions of the Bottle Ship with NO music what so ever. They definitely should have gotten some pointers from Retro on the right atmospheric music. For that matter they should have focused on the music from the 2-D games as well. Marx Wraith 18:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Any idea when the official OST will be released?--AdmiralSakai 21:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Meteors!? I've got a question about the game's intro, which has been left out in this article. The part where we skip back to Super Metroid's ending, they show a part of space with ships being destroyed by meteors. Does anybody know why that is in it? I never heard anything about meteors at the end of Super Metroid. Please explain. KiHunter, 1:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna take a swing in the dark and say the Zebesians, trying to escape, got a good chunk of Zebes to take with them. Extraxi 02:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Space Pirate Grunt 1 : OMG we actually got out alive yipee! Space Pirate Grunt 2 : Hey,what's that rocky looking thing off the starboard? Space Pirate Grunt 1 : Oh, Fu..*KABOOOM*!!!! It never pays to be a space pirate. Hahaha. Marx Wraith 18:58, September 14, 2010 (UTC) But what were those meteors? Zebes was still there, so I don't get it. KiHunter, 12:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Was Zebes still there? I didn't see it in the introduction. Metroid Fan 14:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes you did, Samus was on Zebes, fighting Mother Brain. Hmm, maybe these little scenes from the intro weren't chronological, KiHunter, 23:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I doubt that they were in chronological order. In fact, I personally suspect they had something to do with the ship accident where Adam's brother died. But they could be anything. One of the ships that gets hit sort of looks like a drawing of the Wrecked Ship I found in a quasi-official German guide to Super Metroid.... but that's getting into oddness territory.--AdmiralSakai 22:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I watched a part on YouTube when Adam (after the first ending) sacrifices himself for Samus... ...and I found it really emotional for a Nintendo game...I mean, I could see that in anime, but in a Nintendo game like this, that is just completely new. See the vid here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1aMOtM7ARg&NR=1 It is later in the video though. Don't expect to be watching it at the beginning. Skip some parts if you can. I saw this funny comment on there saying: "adam: bye samus. samus:nooooooooooooooooo adam:no objections samus:yes sir adam see the metroids and say:die f***** metroids. and he vanish for ever...or not" Thought it was sorta funny. ^^ -- Rainbowroad6w (talk) 00:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Samus Portrayal is sexist? Where the freakin Kreatz do these guys get their ideas from? I didn't see anything to imply that Samus was anything but a butt-kicking warrior. For crying out loud she takes Ridley by the neck and blasts him down the throat! Marx Wraith 21:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's women for you. Shooting you while you're down. Extraxi 00:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) (I'm kidding around please don't ban me.) :I suppose an argument could be made in that direction (sexism), but it would be a pretty weak one. Yes, Samus is more emotional (perhaps over-emotional), but so are all the characters in Other M. These accusations might be worth mentioning in the "reception" part of the article if a lot of people make them, but otherwise I don't really see the point. Now, there are some irregularities in the gender distributions of the GF soldiers and things like that, but the only thing that could ever concievably be proved with that data (which is in my opinion far too inconclusive) is that the Galactic Federation is sexist. Considering that the GF is portrayed as a rather corrupt institution in the game, jumping from it being sexist to saying that the game itself is sexist is more than a bit of a stretch.--AdmiralSakai 01:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::While I don't think it's "sexist," I also think it was very apparent that Samus was far more emotional than anyone else. The only other characters I recall actually showing emotion are Anthony (who was much more badass than Samus) and the MBs (also women, but their emotions are justified). I don't know how many times Samus cried or seemed on the verge of crying throughout the game, and a significant part of the story was her trying to get Adam's approval even though she is already a famous and very capable bounty hunter. By the end of the game, I'm left with the impression that she is a very dependent person who draws her strength from the men around her, namely Anthony and Adam, which contradicts her independence, courage, and strength displayed in all of her solo missions. Primal Zed 03:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Then those reviewers must be the Mr. Incredibles of the gaming world then. Marx Wraith 01:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : :I don't know if it would be right for me to say that Metroid: Other M is no more sexist than Adventures of Huckleberry Finn being racist. Anyway, I think that "sexist" part was when Samus said she didn't like being called "lady." I find it ironic, however, that she remains on the Bottle Ship for the sake of Adam's men. She actually says that. Sexist? Bah! Only followers of Abbie Heppe would consider it that. That's my take on it. As for the whole emotional thing, I honestly do not care. A few people must have created a portrait of Samus before Other M, and when they found that Samus is actually, oh my gosh, a human being with emotions, they were pissed. Metroid Fan 15:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) She wears battle armor, but that doesn't mean she's an emotionless robot. I swear people are such babies when it comes to changes,this reminds me of the reaction to cel-shading in the Zelda series, the CREATOR of the series wanted it to look like that and personally said he liked the look over others and still some fans reacted like it was the apocalypse. I for one can't see the sensibility for doubting a man who, if he hadn't existed; would have have have given these "fans" any series to argue about in the first place. Marx Wraith 15:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I must say actually, Samus' Portrayal in her Zero Suit is pretty sexy, yet that probably does not have much to do with this conversation. I mean she is quite erotic to me... I am guessing I am just scaring you guys now. And no, I do not think that just because she was offended by being called "lady" means that GF is sexist. I think that is sort of ridiculous. I mean, she is a lady. Am I staying on the subject here? -- Rainbowroad6w (talk) 16:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You're assuming there is a subject. Never, ever assume that. But in all seriousness, her being offended at being called "lady" has little to do with it- I was referring more to the fact that an overwealming majority of the GF soldiers are male, and Samus claiming that she was "treated with kid gloves because she was a woman". But that's neither here nor there. The point is the game is very difficult to define as sexist, altough if a large number of fans or reviewers say it is then we would be obliged to include that fact in the "reception" section.--AdmiralSakai 19:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) "Other M"? I tried to find this elsewhere on the wiki, but haven't managed anything, so sorry if this was brought up already. I just this afternoon finished playing through Other M, and I'm wondering - what is the "other M"? Given the intro with the baby metroid, I figured the first "M" was the baby, but I never noticed an "other M". Any thoughts? Primal Zed 03:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC)